Vigilante
by DarkPrincess-Adidas
Summary: Remember, as a child, cheering for your favorite superhero. No matter how justified they made themselves out to be, were they still not commiting crimes? However you try to wrap a vigilante, in tight black leather with sexy masks or covered in blood laughing insanely, a superhero is still just a criminal, another murderer on the loose.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story that Masha and I came up with ^_^. It was actually **Masha**'s idea and I just wrote it down for her! Hope you like it, please leave us a review and let us know what you think...

**Disclaimer**: We do not own anything in the Final Fantasy 8 world, trust me if we did, Seifer would have done a strip dance in the game.

* * *

_**Vigilante**_

"_Contrite - Commercial - Arrogance - Leprosy  
Consume The Bitch - The Fucker - Mindless - Like A Child  
For Pity's Sake - I've Had All That I Can Take  
We Try - But In The End We'll See  
There Are No More Codes  
Only who is Shit / And Who's Still Free  
I was gonna change the world with Honor and Aggression  
No one listened - no one cared  
All they saw was misdirection"_

_Butcher's Hook – Slipknot_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"_So you want a story? I'll give you the greatest story of destruction the world has ever known" _

_-Superman 1940's edition_

* * *

Deling City, The Caraway Mansion-

Fury Caraway's hands shook as he tried to twist the knob to open the door. His hands were sweaty and he slipped twice, shooting nervous glances behind his shoulder to make sure the person had not advanced.

Sweat beaded and rolled down his forehead, stinging his eyes and itching his cheeks. He didn't have time to swipe it away from the fear growing inside of him squeezing his chest and causing him to gasp for air.

Wiping his hand on his arm that was bracing him against the wall, he made another lunge for the knob this time his shaking hand getting a grasp on the brass. He twisted and gasped, the door was locked from the other side. His head fell back and let out a cry.

Who knew his life would come to an end like this? Him the fearless General. Where was all of his hard earned power and money now? Every dirty deed and every threat he had issued now pointless. None of it was going to help save his life.

His one regret was his daughter.

What could he have done differently to make her understand that he did love her. What could he have done to make her turn out the way her mother had always hoped and planned for. Instead she had turned into this...

He stared down at the picture he pulled from his front shirt pocket, now soft from sweat. His daughter stared up at him angrily her arms crossed, eyes fierce, the Timber Owls stationed behind her in threatening poses.

She had warned him that this would happen.

Maybe, for once in her life, he should have listened to her.

His killer stepped forward and his shoulders sagged.

Now it was time for him to end. His life was over.

He looked up into those familiar eyes and heard his voice, strangled and hoarse, apologizing over and over.

It wasn't enough to stop the killer from bending down to face him, wasn't enough to keep his heart from pounding with fear.

The tears weren't even enough to keep the small sharp needle, coated in poison, from sliding into his throat.

His eyes rolled back as foam started to pour from his mouth.

His last thought was, Why Rinoa, why?

Watching as the General struggled for breath, the killer sat back with hard, unsympathetic eyes.

Checking the plain watch that adorned their wrist, they sighed. Any minute now.

The harsh wheezing finally ceased, the hand stopped grasping the useless throat and fell to the side.

Time of death? 1200 hours. Perfect.

Pulling the needle from the deceased General Caraway's throat, the killer placed it in a bag, carefully wrapping it and placing it in the small case strapped to their thigh.

Another successful soundless death. One in many to come.

A smile curled the killer's lip as they stood and with quiet steps, made their way towards the window.

Escape would be easy since no one had been alerted of the General's distress.

No one would probably care anyway. The world was now one short of a heartless, unloving, uncaring man.

Justice had been served.

* * *

**Balamb Garden-**

The incessant beeping of her alarm clock was the first noise she heard.

The second was the sound of her small coffee maker whirring up, the automatic timer helping her to start her day with a heavy dose of caffeine.

Quistis shifted under her cool sheets, her hand reaching for the off button on her alarm clock before knocking over her glasses and the stack of books placed hazardously on her side table.

She stretched her stiff muscles and sighed. Today was technically her day off, it was Sunday, but she had read late into the night.

After retaining her Instructor licenses after the Sorceress War she needed to do excessive research and more late night studying to make sure she kept them this time.

There would be no room for mistakes and in the last three years there had been none and she planned to keep it that way.

Stifling a yawn she pushed the sheets back and swung her legs over the mattress pushing herself up off the bed. She slipped on her white fuzzy slippers and bent over to pick up her glasses.

Pushing them onto her face she reached for her books. As she picked up the first book her phone buzzed and she dropped it in fright, her finger catching the edge of a page and slicing it. Her eyes stung as she placed her finger in her mouth to keep the blood from dripping onto her white carpet and quickly answered her phone muffling a quiet hello as she did.

"Instructor Quistis Trepe, report to Commander Leonheart's office immediately."

She frowned as Squall's secretary hung up on her and rolled her eyes.

"Does he not know the meaning of a day off?"

Replacing her books on her table she stood, one hand on her hip before bypassing the aroma of the coffee and immediately entering her bathroom.

Just another day in the workaholic life of Quistis Trepe.

She dressed in a hurry, grabbing her coffee mug on the way out of her small apartment. Entering the hall she was annoyed to see a group of Trepies standing across from her room huddled together whispering obnoxiously loud. She put a folder in front of her face hoping they wouldn't notice her taking a cautious step as close to the wall as she could manage.

"Oh Instructer Trepe has finally left her room!"

Quistis shuddered at the squeaky voice and watched warily as the whole group turned to face her. They're voices immediately hushed and to her horror they watched her in awe as she lowered the folder from her face and raised her mug to them in a salute before quickly lowering her head and marching down the hall.

Would they ever leave her be?

Much to her chagrin her fanclub was one of the few things not affected by the war. They had remained ever faithful during and after. Always following her around and snapping photos at inappropriate times.

She frowned as she remembered the time they had recorded Squall's reaction to her during the SeeD ball. She had wanted so badly to go after them and beat who ever had recorded it and then publicized it. To this day it still made her blood boil with anger.

But someone had beaten her to the punch. Literally.

Seifer had recorded himself scare the boy so bad he had pissed all over himself in fright. Afterward, Seifer had hacked into the Garden's mainframe and played the recording on repeat. It played for two hours straight before someone was finally able to hack into the system to stop it. Students all over Garden had laughed and joked about it for weeks, Quistis' little indiscretion becoming a thing of the past in the face of Seifer's greatest prank yet.

Quistis had felt a sense of triumph that day even as she punished Seifer for being unruly and cruel to other students.

"Hey Quistis!"

Yanked from her thoughts, Quistis looked up to see a blur of yellow. She laughed as the girl slammed into her, Selphie's small arms circling her waist.

"Hello Selphie", Quistis glanced behind her and saw Rinoa as well, the girl was twisting her raven hair around her finger and biting her bottom lip. Quistis frowned at her odd behavior. Was Rinoa more pale than usual?

"Are you okay Rinoa?"

Selphie tugged at her arm and shook her head discreetly making a frowny face and pointing at the somber girl.

Quistis laughed and turned to Rinoa puzzled at the girl's features. Rinoa in turn, watched her, brown eyes wide and wary. What could she have to be upset about? She was living a fairytale the past three years with Squall. Living in the same dorm, she had livened up the once unhappy antisocial Squall. Hell, he had even bought Christmas presents for everyone last year. The whole while Rinoa had always been happy and smiling. What had happened to Garden's Princess to make her so unusually sad and quiet?

Rinoa looked away from Quistis to the floor before turning down the hall and walking away. Quistis watched her and frowned. Selphie giggled and pulled her from her thoughts as Irvine stepped out of their shared room. He tipped his hat to them and offered to escort them to the elevators.

Selphie squealed and tackled her cowboy, Quistis smiled as they followed after Rinoa who never once looked back or joined in their jokes.

Perturbed Quistis pressed the up button once they reached the elevators and nudged Selphie with her elbow before the elevator doors opened. Rinoa had walked right past the elevators without even looking up once, almost as if she was in a daze.

Selphie's wide green eyes turned to Quistis and sighed, the girls petite shoulders sagging.

"Her father was found dead this morning."

Quistis gasped placing her hand over her mouth in horror. Selphie nodded and turned to watch Rinoa as she continuously walked down the hall, ignoring people's hello's and questions.

"How?"

Quistis asked before stepping into the elevator. She knew sometimes during great moments of pain people just needed to be alone with their thoughts and she didn't want to pester her friend.

Selphie shrugged and Irvine pushed back his hat leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"No one knows, apparently they haven't figured out if it was a heartattack or not. Forensics has yet to let out the cause of death."

Quistis winced and nodded in affirmation that she had heard. Poor Rinoa, how could she comfort her friend in this situation? Would time be enough to help heal her?

"...she's been acting so odd lately."

Quistis snapped to attention at Selphie's words. She frowned in confusion at the brunette as Irvine agreed and wrapped his arms around his depressed girlfriend. He sighed before answering her puzzled look.

"Selphie was just statin' that she doesn't know how to act 'round Rinoa with all of this goin' on, 'cause of how weird Rin has been actin' lately."

"Has she?" Quistis murmured. She had been so occupied with classes she hadn't noticed much of her surroundings or people's problems around her.

Irvine nodded and began to whisper into Selphie's ear, causing the girl to giggle. Quistis felt a stab of jealousy as she watched the happy couple, secretly wishing she had someone as well to comfort her.

Pushing that thought aside she took a sip of her coffee and hiked the folder up higher under her arm. No time for another person's problems meant she had no time for a relationship either, and she was better off reminding herself of that as well.

Quistis Trepe had no time.

The ding in the elevator sounded and the doors slid open. Quistis let out a small sigh of relief as she pushed past the couple, saying her goodbyes over her shoulder as she hurried towards Squall's office.

Grasping the folder in her hand she knocked on his door, upon hearing his muffled "come in" she twisted the knob and pushed the door open with her hip, entering his office she gently kicked the door shut with her foot. Smiling at her friend who was standing by his windows, phone against his ear, she saluted him with the tip of her coffee mug and slapped the folder down on his desk before switching hands holding the coffee. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk and quietly sipped her coffee, knowing that it would take Squall a minute to get finished with his call considering the menacing frown marring his face.

Quistis knew that look all too well.

Reflectively, he had changed quite a bit in the past three years. Even more so from when they had been children in the orphanage. Squall had been so quiet and withdrawn even back then, the only person he would open up to back then was Ellone, and every once in awhile Matron.

Quistis sighed, now there had been changes in everyone. Squall was one of the few to change for the better, along with Selphie, Irvine, and Zell. Their lives had improved so much more than they had imagined and now were living happily with their proclaimed soulmates.

Quistis shifted uncomfortably in her seat and frowned into her coffee. Her, Seifer and Matron were the only ones unable to find their happy endings.

After the war Matron had been so happy to be reunited with her husband and children. Edea and Cid had even discussed plans to reopen the orphanage.

But then, the nightmares had begun. Lovely, sweet Matron had a relapse.

Unable to handle the guilt the memories and dreams brought, she had attempted suicide repeatedly. Cid, unable to deal with the pain of watching his wife continuously trying to end her life, had her institutionalized in an asylum, hoping that maybe the doctors could do more for her than he could.

Seifer... She hadn't seen him since the war had ended. Fujin and Raijin were still around, Squall had even reinstated them to be the disciplinary committee, claiming he had no one else qualified for the position. Seifer had not been with them and when she had inquired, they had said that he was doing fine, but lonely. Raijin swore that Seifer missed Garden but was too prideful to request entrance.

Quistis knew otherwise, she had seen the letter in his carefree handwriting. She also knew that Squall was not in the slightest bit interested in giving his childhood bully another chance.

Quistis' memories from the orphanage were still sketchy since it was only recently that she had unjunctioned the G.F. But she remembered enough.

The memories usually came at night, blurry and dreamy, almost like childhood fantasies. What had surprised her the most was that most of them involved around one other child, Seifer.

He had been her best friend, sharing everything with her when no one was looking and taking care of her every time she was sick or hurt. It almost made their past after the orphanage even more painful. Everything that had happened between them, in the classroom and out, had all been misunderstandings.

It was simple, he had remembered and she hadn't.

Still, most of all her childhood memories were not pleasant, especially after leaving the orphanage and she wished that she had not regained those, the darkness some of the memories brought still woke her up in the middle of the night screaming and crying.

She tapped her finger on the rim of her now empty cup, Squall was still talking quietly on the phone standing in front of the windows in his office. She crossed and uncrossed her legs, set the mug down, pushed her glasses up her nose and waited. Squall's voice rose for a minute causing her to jump, he glanced guilty back at her and then quieted his voice once again.

Quistis sighed and rubbed her arm. What was Squall doing in his office now anyway? Shouldn't he be with Rinoa, consoling her for her loss? She couldn't imagine leaving someone she loved to deal with that experience alone.

Then again, maybe she did. She had thought earlier while watching her friend walk in a daze that she needed space. Maybe trained mercenaries were just not meant to deal with grief.

Quistis' mind wandered to Irvine and Selphie, what had they meant by saying Rinoa had been acting odd recently?

Squall cleared his throat returning to his desk. Quistis looked up and straightened in her seat. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed him ending the conversation.

Squall sat and placed his elbows on his desk, his head in his hands, fingers tugging his hair. He looked up at Quistis and she felt a pang of sympathy for him, his blue eyes had dark circles around them and she could see the stress lines wrinkling his forehead and corners of his mouth.

"I guess you have heard about Rinoa's..."

Quistis nodded sharply cutting him off mid sentence. He sighed and sat back in his chair rubbing his hand over his face before looking back at her.

"This isn't the first murder."

Quistis raised her eyebrow and leaned forward, "it was murder?"

Squall nodded his head in affirmation before continuing, "it's a serial killer, this is the fourth murder."

Quistis frowned, "cause of death?"

Squall shifted uneasily in his seat, "Malboro acid. In small doses it would kill slowly and painfully, but in a large quantity administrated directly to a major organ or bloodstream to the heart it kills rather quickly."

Quistis nodded remembering the times she had fought the huge octopus looking monsters. They were one of the toughest monsters she had fought during the war while traveling to Esthar. The one time Zell had been poisoned by one it had not been a pretty sight. It had taken quite a few Esuna spells to cure him and even after a few extra cautious cure spells he had still been queasy and sick for a few days.

"Any suspects?"

Squall shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, "they seem to believe it's a SeeD or a student at Garden."

Quistis sighed, anytime there was a killer on the loose Garden was always blamed first, but considering the fact that the killer used Malboro acid it made sense to connect it to Garden for the simple fact that the person would have to be trained in combat to retrieve the acid, or have connections with the underground market that dealt with poisons and such.

"What needs to be done sir?"

Squall raised an eyebrow at her and leaned forward placing his elbows back on the desk lacing his fingers together, "I want you to take the case, and if it's a student at Balamb, I want you to find them."

Quistis stood wringing her hands together before pacing in front of his desk.

Somehow she knew he was going to say that, but she didn't have the time. She had so much going on as it was she didn't even notice the apparent changes in her friend's behavior. She shook her head and Squall let out a deep heart felt sigh.

"Please Quistis, you're the best I have right now for the job. With the government and reporters breathing down my neck about this case, I really need someone efficient to work it, someone I can trust."

Quistis crossed her left arm over her waist and raised her right hand to press against her forehead trying to push the oncoming migraine back, "I placed the folder for the upcoming SeeD tests on your desk."

Squall glanced down and slid the folder across his desk and to the side nodding his thanks, eyes focused pleadingly on her.

Quistis took a deep breath and sat down again, placing her hands primly in her lap and straightening her shoulders,

"I'll take the case."

Squall let out a chuckle in relief and leaned back, shoulders loose once more. Quistis smirked.

"But, I want a partner."

Squall frowned returning to his upright rigid position.

"I want Seifer Almasy."

Squall let out a humorless laugh while shaking his head.

"No way in hell Quistis."

Quistis crossed her arms and frowned disapprovingly at him.

"Why not?"

Squall flailed his arms in exasperation, "you want me to bring in a murderer to help you find a murderer?"

Quistis' frown turned into a glare.

"How can you forgive Matron for being possessed but you won't forgive Seifer for the same? What kind of hypocrisy is this from Garden's Commander?"

Squall shifted in his seat and ran a hand through his hair. Clearly she had aggravated him. A smirk of triumph formed on her lips as she watched him shift uneasily in his chair.

"Come on Squall. We now understand Seifer's motives and it has been three years since the war. People change Squall, just look at you? Who knew you would become the commander of Garden, have the sweetest girl in the world and be so outspoken? Give Seifer the chance to redeem himself as well."

Squall raised an eyebrow and eyed her warily, "who said he wants the chance."

Quistis scoffed and waved her fingers at him, "I saw the letter he sent you Squall Leonheart, don't you dare play dumb with me. You want me to work this case, I don't want to do it alone. More ground would be covered if there were two of us and also twice as much work."

Squall shifted uneasily, she could see his arguments were starting to wear thin.

"Why do you want his help so bad Quistis?"

Quistis cleared her throat and looked away, "I'm starting to remember the orphanage and the person he use to be, I feel somewhat guilty for everything that happened during the war. Maybe if we had remembered like Seifer and Irvine did, things that happened wouldn't have turned out the way they did."

Squall closed his eyes and groaned. Quistis smiled knowing she had won.

"Fine Quistis, he can come back. But any collateral damage caused by him will be your responsibility."

* * *

**Fisherman's Horizon-**

Seifer swiped at the sweat beading on his forehead and pushed his damp blonde hair off of his forehead and blocked the sun out of his stinging eyes. At this time of day the sun reflected off of the water, making the heat intensified as if that was the last fucking thing he needed. The foreman yelled and Seifer braced himself to help haul off the nets over the side of the boat.

After the Sorceress War, Seifer had went out and gotten drunk. Fujin and Raijin had asked him what his next move was gonna be and in a drunken haze he had flailed his arms and declared that he was going to be a fisherman.

Biggest Fucking Mistake Of His Life.

Besides, ya know, being the Sorceress' lapdog.

Being a fisherman was probably one of the hardest most gruesome jobs he could have, not the lazy boring days of lying in the sun, wooden pole in hand and a cork bobbing gently in the waves like he had envisioned.

The net now in the water meant he had to man the ropes, make sure they didn't get to taut and snap and keep the knots tied tight. Too much weight in the net might cause a slip and if it did it was his ass, literally.

His boss was a hard ass but Seifer had worse. He grimaced and tugged on one of the ropes his hands sweating in his gloves. So fucking hot.

In a way, Seifer was pretty damn proud of himself, he worked hard, so hard that most days when he collapsed on his bed he would be so exhausted no dreams or memories would play to haunt him. He found if he stayed busy it kept most of the demons at bay, it also kept him from getting into trouble, which admittedly was one of his major problems.

"Pull her back in boys! This is the last one today, let's go home and make our women happy."

Seifer shook his head as his Captain bellowed and laughed receiving a few chuckles from the men and a new burst of energy as the sailors thought of home. Seifer just felt nauseous as he reached for the trawl net.

He cursed and strained with the rest of the men. Fucking things were hard and heavy just to get overboard, but full with fish? Sure, they had an old rusty crane that helped the pull a little bit but not enough to keep muscles from getting sore and tissue torn.

Son of a bitch.

After much heaving and hoeing they finally managed to pull the overflowing net in. The men cheered and Seifer couldn't stop the smile that lifted his lips. Sometimes it felt good to work hard.

Once the ship was docked and everyone was heading home Seifer felt the loneliness start to settle, squeezing his heart and causing him to sigh as he walked home.

His pocket was full of money that he had no one to spend on, his small hut was his but it was always empty.

He didn't even own a dog, too afraid the evil inside of him might rub off onto it. That's all he needed, a rabid dog.

Arriving at his small shack Seifer clumsily walked up the steps to the porch, shoved open his splintered wooden door not even bothering to close it as he made his way to his tiny fridge yanking the door open and pulling out a beer and an old sandwich he had bought the last time he had ventured into town, what was that? Two days ago?

He chugged the beer and picked at the sandwich only feeling slightly sorry for himself as his day came close to an end.

"You should learn to close the door, ya know?"

Seifer's head jerked up in surprise and a laugh escaped his lips as he pushed the sandwich aside and rushed towards his buddy who was leaning casually against his doorway.

"Raijin my man! How ya been? Tired of bumfuck Garden already?"

Raijin laughed as he clapped his friend on the shoulder and motioned behind him to the peeved Fujin who stood quietly behind him.

"Nah, just me and Fu felt like it was time for a visit ya know?"

Seifer laughed and pushed Raijin inside before pulling Fujin in for a quick hug.

"NOT NECESSARY."

She argued pushing Seifer away quickly he laughed and offered his friends a beer, happy to not be alone for once.

Raijin accepted gleefully until he caught the narrowed gaze Fujin was sending him. Regretfully he handed the beer back to Seifer while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Can't ya know. Fu is pregnant and she thinks it's not fair if I drink and she can't. Cause of the baby ya know?"

Seifer's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he looked from Fujin to Raijin his index finger raised and following his line of vision as he looked shocked between his two best friends.

"Pregnant!? Really?"

Fujin nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"IDIOT."

Raijin chuckled nervously and looked down, "she means cause I forgot to buy more condoms and didn't pull out that one time. It was an accident ya know. I got caught in..."

Seifer quickly clamped his palm over his friends mouth. Really didn't need to go there. He had enough gruesome pictures in his head without adding another one to the collection.

Letting go of his friend and pushing him away he smiled at the two taking a sip of the beer Raijin had handed back.

"What made ya'll decide to come visit me now?"

Raijin shifted sheepishly and Fujin sighed dropping her arms to the side and looking up at Seifer heatedly with her one eye.

"It's time to come home Seifer."

Seifer frowned at her before taking another swig of his beer. Come home? He knew she was serious, it was the only time she would talk in that soft sweet voice that made her feel vulnerable.

But to tell him to come home? That was a sick joke. The only home he ever remotely had was Garden and he knew just as well as the next joker did that he would never be welcomed there again.

A few years ago he had sucked in his pride and tried, only to receive a letter stating that if he was ever caught on Garden property he would be executed immediately. Luckily for him the people of Fisherman's Horizon were a lot more forgiving when being presented with a hardworking fisherman.

Seifer narrowed his eyes at Fujin and set down his beer, "don't joke about shit like that, it's not funny."

Fujin nodded and walked to him placing her hand gently on his arm, "it's no joke Seifer. Quistis Trepe asked us to come get you to help her with a top secret case. She said she needs you to report back immediately. I even have a letter from Commander Leonheart saying that you are allowed back into Garden."

Seifer closed his eyes and scrubbed his palm over his face. This was like a dream come true, but so unlikely it caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach and his palms to sweat.

Fujin pressed paper into his hand gently and stepped back from him going back to her normal hard ass pose.

"COME HOME."

Raijin walked to Seifer and bumped his fist to his shoulder, "Yeah man, it's time ya know. Things have changed. Commander Leonheart isn't so bad anymore ya know. He even gave me and Fu are old positions back as the disciplinary committee. The posse is not complete without it's leader ya know?"

Seifer's shoulders sagged and his throat felt tight and closed. He missed his friends after they had chosen to go back to Garden, but he had understood why. Garden was all they knew, hell it was all he knew as well.

He clenched the letter in his fist and looked down at it precariously scanning over the typed words to the sprawled signature of his arch nemesis. A smirk crossed his lips triumphantly, puberty boy still had a pansy ass signature.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind and his lips quickly turned to a frown, "wait, you said Quistis requested my return?"

Fujin and Raijin exchanged looks before meeting his gaze and nodding solemnly. Seifer shook his head in disbelief and picked up his beer, chugging it once again before slamming it down onto his counter top.

Today the world was full of surprises.

He threw back his head and laughed, loud and hard, his hands behind him bracing him against the counter and keeping him anchored to the real world.

Lowering his head he smiled toothily at his friends who watched him wide eyed and in shock caused by his sudden outburst.

"Help me pack my bags kids, looks like the prodigal son is about to return home."

* * *

**Balamb Garden-**

Seifer stood in front of the gates at Balamb Garden, feet spread with Raijin and Fujin on each side of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side.

"Doesn't look any different from the outside."

Raijin pointed to the gate, "are we gonna stand out here all day? I'm kinda hungry, ya know."

Fujin reached across Seifer and swiped at Raijin muttering "idiot" under her breath.

Seifer chuckled before shouldering Hyperion and his small duffel bag of belongings. Squaring his shoulders he took a step towards the gate. It felt vaguely odd to him to be approaching Garden once more without wearing his trademark trench coat, boots and gloves. But those had been lost in war and time. Besides, the only thing connected with those articles of clothing was grief and pain. Now he was starting fresh, faded, torn blue jeans and a tight fitting black shirt. No gloves, he still had boots but these weren't completely black and definitely not steel toed.

Stepping up to the gate he glanced sideways at the guard, taking in his nonchalant stance. Letting out a sigh of relief when the guard didn't immediately stop him he stepped forward yet again and pushed past the gate. As soon as they entered Garden, Fujin and Raijin turned to walk off fighting all the while as they headed towards the infirmary. Apparently Fujin had a check up with Dr. Kadowaki.

Seifer smirked at the irony, who knew Fujin would be a mother one day.

"Well, well, if it isn't Seifer Almasy."

Seifer swung his head around to face a cowboy wearing a beige hat low over his eyes a smile lighting his face as he held out a hand covered in a fingerless black glove.

Seifer squinted as he studied him, hazy memories of fighting a cowboy flitting through his mind before clearer memories of sunny days and the smell of grass, a little boy with long brown hair tied in a ponytail chasing after a giggling little girl, pushed the darker images away.

Shifting nervously the cowboy chuckled and raised his hand higher while tipping his hat back with his other hand, "you may not remember me I reckon' no one else did either, the name is..."

"Irvine,"

Seifer finished for him reaching for his outstretched hand. "I remember." Irvine guffawed in shock as Selphie approached stealthily her hands behind her back, green eyes wide as she studied the man beside her boyfriend.

Seifer rubbed the back of his head and nodded at her, "messenger girl."

Selphie frowned at him disapprovingly before crossing her arms over her chest. "How come you remember Irvine-poo but you don't remember me? I was at the orphanage to you know."

Seifer frowned, "I don't remember you being there."

Irvine laughed and hugged his girlfriend, "that's cause she was always my girl, I kept her hid from the world."

The memory of Irvine chasing the girl with bouncy hair replayed in Seifer's mind and he slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, right, the one who was always giggling about everything, I remember now."

Selphie stomped her foot and pushed Irvine off of her before advancing on Seifer, who proud to say stood his ground in face of the wrath of the hyperactive female.

"I do, did not, giggle all of the time." She stated, finger poking him in the chest with emphasis after each word, before walking away with a flourish.

Irvine chuckled at her temper tantrum and shoved his hands into the pockets of his duster. "So man, you're supposed to go to the Big Commander's office and check in."

Seifer shrugged and nodded. He pretty well knew that much. Not that he was looking forward to seeing puberty boy again.

Nodding his head at Seifer, Irvine turned to follow after his flighty girlfriend who was now pouting next to a bench where Rinoa sat, staring down at her pale hands while fiddling with the end of her frayed shorts.

Seifer rubbed his chin and shook his head. The old saviors of the world were still just as strange and fucking creepy as they ever were.

Making his way to the elevator he tried hard to not remember the last time he had been here at Garden.

He had led the attack that had nearly brought this place low, storming in and killing his classmates. That day there had been so much bloodshed and tears he still had dreams filled with the students screams. He would wake up and taste the bile that had filled his mouth as he had cut through their bodies like wax candles.

Entering the elevator he contemplated on his decision to return to the Garden. Maybe it hadn't been the greatest of ideas.

There were just as many demons waiting here for him in every corner as there were back in Fisherman's Horizon in his small hut.

Shrugging he leaned against the wall waiting for the ding, no use in thinking like that now. It was too late for him to back out of the offer.

Hyne-damned, he was tired of smelling like fish every night anyway.

The doors opened and he pulled the duffel bag and the case with Hyperion further up his shoulder before exiting the elevator.

He always hated this small stretch of space. It was so ominous and empty. No one ever littered the hall because there was only the one room that used to belong to Cid. There was no music or noise of any sort, just a deadpanned silence. In the past he had dubbed this very hallway the walk of shame.

Every time he would walk those few short steps to the door was because he had failed the SeeD test or was in trouble for another misdeed. Cid would sit at his desk, hands clasped in front of his belly, and frown all disapprovingly at Seifer before going into a long winded lecture about how he had so much potential and he was just letting it all go to waste by bullying others and acting out as a juvenile delinquent.

Seifer really hadn't had the time or the patience for Cid's shit and was usually busy plotting his next prank or demeaning phrase.

Walking the short distance to the door, he took a deep breath before twisting the knob and shoving the wooden door open.

In his mind Cid still sat at that cherry wood desk, grim smile firmly in place and belly pressed hard against the side. Instead, a dark head was bent over files of paperwork, a young hand rhythmically tapping on the desk as he read.

Squall looked up in annoyance at Seifer and leaned back in his chair shaking his head.

"Anyone ever teach you how to knock?"

Seifer shrugged making his way to the chair, dropping his bag beside it and setting down Hyperion before plopping down. Sprawling his legs out in front of him he slouched comfortably in the chair, elbows propped on the arm rest cocking his eyebrow at Squall.

"You were expecting me so I didn't think I'd be takin you by surprise, didn't know I had to be formal with my fuckin' classmate just cause he got a promotion."

Squall shook his head and sighed, "Seifer, to be short and simple, I don't really want you here. I was against the idea from the get go but for some odd reason Quistis insisted on having you as her partner so here you are and here you'll stay unless..."

Squall stood up and placed his hands on his desk leaning over in what, Seifer guessed, was supposed to be an intimidating gesture.

"You fuck anything up," Squall continued his blue eyes glaring hard at Seifer causing him to scoff and rest his chin on his fist in boredom. "The first time you screw shit up I will fucking personally escort your worthless ass from Garden's premises, are we clear?"

Seifer yawned and sat up rolling his neck and shoulders before meeting Squall's glare straight on with his piercing green beams of his own.

"Is that all Pubes? I'm nearly pissin and shakin in my boots what with your meager fuckin' threats, so if your done playing high and mighty I'd really like to know what exactly the fuck I'm doing here."

Squall's jaw clenched and Seifer watched in glee as the Commander's face started to turn an angry shade of red, his hands forming white knuckled fists. Seifer tensed, ready for the oncoming attack his pulse racing in anticipation, his feet planted solidly on the ground...

A loud knock sounded on the door frame and both men swung their heads angry at the disturbance. Quistis glared at both of them first Squall and lastly Seifer, a frown hard on her face. She shook her head before stepping into the room, closing the door Seifer had left wide open gently.

"Are you two boys finished with your little alpha male dominance stance? If so, let's get down to business."

Squall hissed out a "fine" before returning to his chair, still working his jaw as he stared determinedly out the window.

Seifer sprawled back into his chair, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked his ex instructor up and down from head to toe.

He let out a low whistle placing his hands behind his head, "Damn Quistis, still in shape I see. Heard you got your license back, I'm sure you're the main role in every students wet dream still."

Quistis rolled her eyes flipping her blonde hair back that framed her face in the same old style she had worn it in ever since the first time she became an Instructor.

She crossed the room to Squall's desk ignoring Seifer's little jibe for the time being. She laid down a folder on the polished wood and slid it towards Seifer.

"Here is what I've been able to find out about our serial killer. There have been four murders, two of them were local nobodies with a... somewhat rocky past and two have been Officers from the war, both of whom had been questioned on several occasions about specific crime related happenings in the military. The only wound found on the victims is a small needle sized prick, all of which are located in the place of a vital organ, which would allow the Malboro acid, identified in their analysis, to quickly enter the victim's bloodstream poisoning them to death."

Seifer hummed in response while flipping quickly through the written report, only stopping to read a few sentences here and there. He flipped the file back onto Squall's desk and turned his attention to Quistis who had propped her hip up on the cherry wood and was assessing him with her crystal blue eyes, arms crossed sternly against her chest.

"So I heard you requested for little ole' me Instructor, any particular reason I should know of?"

Quistis shook her head before turning to face Squall, "So far, that is all I've been able to undercover, the only specific link between the victims is their questionable nature either during or after the war. No other common ground for the murders has not been found."

Seifer sighed relaxing back into his chair, flicking imaginary dust off of his clothes before mumbling, "great a fuckin Buelman wannabe."

Quistis' eyes flicked to him for a split second and he could almost swear he saw the corner of her lips twitch up into a smile before she smothered it by clearing her throat.

Squall nodded his head in approval and opened the file, "I expect you two to work diligently and seriously," here he paused and shot Seifer a nasty look causing the blond antagonist's smirk to broaden, "on this case and get to the bottom of it before the military infiltrates Garden to try and solve it for us."

Quistis nodded sharply before turning to leave the room, Seifer sighed before standing up and picking his things off the floor, "not even a sweet goodbye, or 'sure Seifer, I'll show you to your new room'. The Ice Queen is still a bitch."

Squall frowned at Seifer, "that 'bitch' is the only reason you were even allowed through those gates, you better keep that in mind and respect her. If I hear you do one wrong thing towards Quistis..."

Seifer waved his arm at Squall cutting him off mid-sentence, "I know, I know, my ass will be grass. Fuckin pussy threats Puberty boy, next time have a new comeback to scare me with", he murmured as he quickly left the stale office.

Squall sighed, he had known this was a bad idea. Damn it.

Seifer stepped from the elevator and cursed, loudly, causing a few teenage girls nearby to giggle and point at him while batting their eyelashes at the new bad boy.

Seifer ran his fingers through his cropped hair in frustration, where the hell had Quistis gone? He had no clue as to where his new room was located.

"Hey Seifer."

Seifer, startled by the soft voice, looked down at none other than Rinoa Heartily. She forced a smile up at him and wrapped her arms tight around her body.

"You look a little lost."

She whispered ducking her head down causing her hair to fall around her face acting as a shield. Seifer crossed his arms over his chest and watched her snidely.

"What. The. Fuck. Rinoa."

She peeked up at him nervously from under her thick black lashes.

"Um, sorry?"

Seifer swore before kicking a nearby potted plant in anger, "Why the fuck are you acting like chicken shit, Rin? Squall been beating you or some shit?"

Rinoa quickly shook her head, her hands shaking as she fanned them out in front of her, "N, n, nnoo, nothing like that Seifer."

Seifer frowned not believing her for an instant. He readjusted his bag, his shoulder starting to ache from the constant weight.

Seifer scanned the foyer one last time searching for Quistis before returning his steady gaze to the pale girl in front of him.

"Hey Princess, mind showing me to my room?"

Rinoa looked up at him startled, a small smile forming on her chapped lips. "Of course Seifer, I guess Quistis must've forgotten to show you."

Seifer scowled as he nodded. Like hell she forgot.

He followed Rinoa past the students' dorms to the more secluded area reserved for couples and Instructors. He couldn't help but smirk as he remembered all the times he had snuck into these private halls to torment his instructors by leaving little unwelcome gifts in their rooms such as dead fish and rotten eggs in his more juvenile days.

Later on he had progressed to leaving naked pictures of underage girls he had slept with and bottles of half drunk whiskey.

Only one of the Instructors he had pranked had actually been fired, and that was because the man was really a perv with lots of underage porn stashed in his computer. What an idiot.

Rinoa stopped in front of a single room and gestured to the door, Seifer opened the door to his new quarters and was surprised to see the room was actually adequate, a queen sized bed sat in one corner with a couch across from it. To the left was a small kitchenette and the door he assumed led to his own bathroom.

Hell, he had half expected booby traps lying in wait for him.

Rinoa shifted nervously behind him and he turned towards her somewhat awkwardly, placing his bag and Hyperion down beside the door.

"Uh, thanks Princess, 'preciate the help."

Rinoa nodded and smiled slightly at him before turning to leave. Right before he closed the door he heard a shuffle and paused looking up. Startled, Seifer quickly jumped back as he met Rinoa's brown eyes directly in front of him. Shit, he never even heard her move. She giggled softly.

"Don't forget, dinner is about to be served in the cafeteria."

Seifer nodded speechless as the girl skipped, really mother fucking skipped, down the hall. He shook his head closing his door. Apparently Rinoa was suffering from mood swings. Squall was not doing his job adequately enough.

The thought caused Seifer to smirk as he took in one last look of his new room before stepping out the door and heading towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Stepping into the Cafeteria he was nearly barreled over by Raijin half dragging, half holding a green looking Fujin. Seifer quickly stepped out of the way as Raijin hastily explained, "they're serving egg salad in the cafeteria today, Fu really doesn't like the smell ya know?"

Seifer chuckled as Fujin halfheartedly swatted at Raijin proclaiming him a BASTARD. Raijin stammering swung her into his arms and carried her out of the room shooting Seifer a harried look before they left.

"...and then I whooped ten of those Galbadian assholes so hard they were crying for mommy as they limped away."

Seifer's eyes narrowed at the annoying voice that boomed over the loud noise of chatter in the cafeteria. Sure enough there was none other than Chicken Wuss, sitting next to a very pretty brunette, surrounded by the Hero Gang at one of the round tables to his right.

Irvine, minus the hat, seemed bored as he scanned the room until his eyes landed on Seifer. Smiling in what looked like relief, he half raised his hand gesturing for Seifer to join them. Smirking, Seifer made his way to the table full of people he was just dying to talk to.

Quistis sighed as she watched Seifer stride across the room in all his long legged, full of himself splendor, heading directly towards their table. She watched in fascination as Irvine kicked out the empty chair that was located directly in-between them and nod for Seifer to sit. She seriously considered vacating her seat for the one across the table but figured that might be too excessive.

Zell groaned as he watched the other blond sit across from him, hitting the table with his fist in aggravation. Lenne, his girlfriend all of 2 years, sitting next to him jumped, startled by his sudden outburst.

Rinoa shifted nervously in her seat staring down hard at her salad and picking at random vegetables with her fork.

Selphie bounced between her and Irvine informing them of how upset she was about the new festival plans that had been formed without her approval, oblivious to the tension that filled the space between Zell and Seifer at the table.

Zell stood suddenly knocking over a plate of hot dogs which fell inelegantly into Lenne's lap, much to her mortification.

Zell pointed at Seifer with his left index finger, his right fist pulled back in rage, "You!"

Seifer smirked crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, "Me."

Zell's hands started to shake and his face turned red. Lenne quickly shoved the hot dogs off her lap and jumped up to place a calming hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"You, you bastard! Who said you could sit there!?"

Irvine coughed into his hand before clearing his throat, gaining the irate blond's attention. "Er, I did Zell."

Zell's chest puffed out and his bottom lip curled, "Well I didn't."

Seifer laughed and kicked the table hard, shoving the end into Zell's stomach and causing him to lose all the air he had inhaled as he bent over.

"Give it a rest Chicken Wuss and sit your ass down. While you're at it shut your fuckin mouth, I could hear you across the damn room."

Zell sputtered angrily but relented at Lenne's gentle tugs on his arm as she sat down. Seifer smirked as Zell slowly sat, nodding as his girlfriend whispered something into his ear, her hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Pussy whipped."

Zell's head jerked up, eyes blazing as he glared at Seifer, "what did you just say?"

Before Seifer could reply Quistis raised her hand in warning. "Nothing Zell, Seifer didn't say a thing."

Seifer scoffed as he looked away, "where is puberty boy?"

Selphie frowned at him as she stuck her fork into a large piece of egg, "work, duh."

Irvine cleared his throat and turned to Seifer. "So how was the debriefing."

Seifer shrugged, "just fine if being threatened by a boy who still has pimples and a squeaky voice is your kind of thing."

Selphie gasped as Quistis rolled her eyes. Lenne's eyes widened as she gazed at the newcomer. She leaned towards Rinoa whispering softly, "is he talking about Commander Squall?"

Rinoa smiled sadly at the girl shrugging her shoulders before turning back to fiddle with her salad.

"What was said about me?"

Everyone looked up, except for Rinoa, to see Squall standing in front of the table frowning down at them.

Zell jumped up immediately and shouted, "Seifer just said you have pimples and a squeaky voice man, can I hit him? Please?"

Squall sighed and shook his head pulling out the chair next to Rinoa and sitting down. Zell, disappointed, sat back down as well muttering angrily to himself as he pummeled the side of the table gently with his fist.

Selphie leaned onto the table and whispered in a loud voice, "so what do you guys think about the Vigilante serial killer?"

Irvine quickly nudged her in the side with his elbow tipping his head towards Rinoa. Selphie instantly deflated, frowning as she pushed a carrot over the side of her plate.

Zell, being ever clueless, fist pumped the air, "I think the man rocks. Government won't do shit about those assholes so he takes matters into his own hands! He's like Buelman! A real life superhero."

Squall cleared his throat putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Rinoa's facial expression hadn't changed, Seifer noted, if anything she seemed a little piqued.

Selphie winked at Zell and secretly gave him a thumbs up causing him to smile and shove almost a full hot dog into his mouth that he stole from his girlfriend's plate.

Seifer shuddered in disgust as Quistis sighed, "Who ever this person is, they're most definitely in the wrong. No one has the right to go around killing people no matter what crimes or sins they've committed. It's up to the law, not any common man to make that decision. These matters should be taken to court and tried."

Irvine nodded in agreement towards Quistis while shooting a nervous glance in Rinoa's direction.

"I agree with Quistis, this person needs to be brought in immediately and forced to face their crimes."

Zell frowned, "but those people were bad, they deserved to die. The only difference between this Vigilante and us is that we're trained and paid to kill, he does it based on his morals and beliefs."

Squall sighed pulling Rinoa closer to his side, "that's not exactly true Zell. Just because the victims had done wrong in their life doesn't mean they necessarily deserved to die for it."

Selphie started to open her mouth, fork waving madly in the air, but was forced shut when Irvine cupped his palm over her lips. Selphie glared at him nipping at his palm, shoulders sagging once again as she sank back into her seat.

Seifer stretched his legs in front of him and rubbed his chin taking in all of the gang's different opinions. The different views could become extremely complex, especially when dealing with the public. It was difficult to catch a killer that was well known and liked, maybe even idolized.

Come to think of it, his first thought had been to liken the killer with Buelman as well. Hell, he hadn't even thought of the oddly dressed Buelman since he was five years old and had ripped his pajamas featuring the superhero plastered with his stupid motto, "_Whatever is fair in love and war is also fair in crime fighting_," but suddenly there's a vigilante and the old action figure was the first thing to pop into his mind.

Sadly, it had been the first to pop into Chicken Wuss' mind as well, just proving that it more than likely had done the same in quite a few other people's as well.

What if, suddenly, people were faced with a real life Superhero. Seifer cringed, yeah, he could already tell this case was gonna be a huge pain in the ass. Sneaking a glance at Quistis who still sat stiffly in her seat next to him, he grimaced, hell the case was already a pain in his ass.

Suddenly a pain shot from the back of his head, causing him to instantly raise his hand to assess the damage and swing around to face his offender as he heard a mocking laugh followed by a voice he had wished with all of his dark, miserable heart never to hear again.

"So I hear there's a killer on the loose, but look, no need to fear, he's already been contained cause I just found him."

Seifer glared at Xu, her prissy ass self smiling primly down at him one arm around her waist and her other hand in front of her as she looked from him to her nails as if already bored with the subject. Seifer

started to stand, a snappy comeback just at the tip of his tongue to blow her cool demeanor to hell and back.

A loud commotion from the table across from them stopped all conversation about the killer, all thoughts of cutting Xu down to size completely forgotten as everyone turned to take a look at the odd happenings.

A teenaged boy dressed in all black, his obviously dyed black hair falling into his face and covering his eyes menacingly, had climbed on top of the table and stood there solemnly watching as his friends waved their arms calling people to attention. Once silence ensued the whole cafeteria he raised his head, bright, unholy green eyes piercing through the parts of his long black hair and causing gasps to come from quite a few of the younger girls.

Seifer rolled his eyes, oh puh-lease, it was a no brainer that the kid was wearing contacts.

"My name is Rei," the kids soft voice rang clear through the quiet room, " I want you all to know that I am the killer, I offer myself to you completely and respect you for whatever your decision may be on my actions. I regret nothing that I did and look forward to my demise."

Jumping from the table the kid sat back down folding his arms and resting his head on top of them watching his surroundings with his eerie eyes.

Immediately the cafeteria became alive in an uproar. Zell jumped to his feet, along with several others, yelling that there was no way a little punk like that kid could be the killer. Squall frowned standing up as well and trying to control the chaos the kid had caused amongst the students.

Seifer only saw red.

He watched everything take place through a foggy red haze, he felt his muscles tense and spasm, the rage pounding in his head. He felt every beat of his heart as he stood and stalked across the short space to the table the boy still sat at, quietly watching him advance, no expression on his face.

Stopping in front of him Seifer leaned down, looking the kid eye to eye.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?"

The boy's only response was to smile and just like that, Seifer's control was gone. His hand snatched out grabbing the boy's turtleneck collar against his throat and lifting him out of his seat and into the air, "take it back now" he growled through his teeth.

The boy continued to just stare down at him with wide vacant glowing green eyes. Seifer shook the boy enjoying the way his muscles were starting to burn, loving the feel of his anger causing his blood to boil.

The boy watched him and smiled with sick satisfaction.

Throwing the boy onto the table Seifer raised his fist, ready to wipe the punk's smile off his face, only to be stopped by a soft hand closing over his fist.

"Enough Seifer" came a firm feminine voice cutting through the fire and red haze that had filled his mind.

"Let him go," the voice commanded again, this time softer, closer to his ear.

Releasing the brat, Seifer stepped back before shaking his head and advancing again, pointing his index finger so close to the boy's face he nearly bumped his nose, "you are going to regret everything you just said, I'll fucking make you regret it for the worthless fuckin anarchy you just caused."

Seifer was pushed back as the boy's friends quickly swarmed him, petting the kid's cheaply dyed black hair and clothes.

Seifer shook his head before turning to face the person who had stopped him. Quistis, of course stood pressed against him, both hands firmly wrapped around his bicep, her clear blue eyes regarding him cautiously. Seifer snarled at her before yanking his arm from her grasp and storming out of the room.

Taking a deep calming breath Quistis made her way back to the table where the rest of her friends still sat, shell shocked at the happenings around them. Xu sat down in the chair Seifer had vacated and waved her hand in front of her face.

Squall quickly kissed Rinoa before emerging himself in the throe of kids that had congealed around the supposed killer.

Zell fist punched the air and kicked angrily, aiming at the kid's table still shouting obscenities, Lenne, who had stayed sitting in her chair through the whole ordeal, had even picked up a book and was reading diligently, ignoring her surroundings. Quistis shook her head at the odd girl. She supposed that's what came from working in a library 24/7.

Rinoa was watching her with a thoughtful expression, Quistis tried to force a smile in her friend's direction and Rinoa nodded in acknowledgment before looking back down at her salad that still sat uneaten in front of her.

Irvine, who had placed Selphie on top of his shoulders as soon as the commotion had begun, now gently set down his girlfriend and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That was interesting," he murmured before reclaiming his seat. Selphie stood on top of her chair craning her neck to try and get a look at the kid again as she absently nodded her head in agreement to her boyfriend's statement.

Quistis pushed her glasses up her nose before turning to Xu who was still watching her surroundings wide eyed.

"You know, Seifer doesn't fit the profile of the killer."

Xu glanced at her friend and nodded. Honestly, Xu didn't know much of anything about the killer but she had already known that it was in no way connected to Seifer. She had merely said it to get a rise out of him. A bad tempered Seifer was a lot more interesting than a quiet mild one.

Selphie sat down in her chair, clearly deciding that the entertainment was over. She smiled at Quistis before leaning across the table conspiratorially towards her.

"So, Quistis, in light of everything that just took place, are you sure you didn't want Seifer back for more personal reasons?"

Quistis stared at her friend in shock, before shaking her head in utter disbelief.

Selphie frowned and sat back with a humph, another idea bubble busted before it had even begun. Today was just not her day.

* * *

**The Secret Area-**

Seifer leaned against the small balcony, arms hanging over the rail a beer clutched in one hand, hiding in the restricted part of Garden, unimaginatively dubbed the "Secret Area" by some idiot named Clutz who was going to be forever remembered at Garden because of the lame name and carving of said lame name into the wooden rails followed by his even more embarrassing name.

Kid had problems. Whoever he had been.

Seifer took a sip of his beer and closed his eyes trying to relax his body. The day had been one horrible twisted mess since he had arrived.

Discover a serial killer? That's what he'd been brought back to do?

A small part of him had hoped that they wanted him back as a SeeD, enabling him to go on missions, stay active and maybe figure out a way to repair all the damages he had caused during the War.

But Hynedamn, it was his first day back and he had already lost his temper, made such a fuckin mess in the damn cafeteria, and pissed off every person he could. He was trying to at least act better around the Hero Gang, but all it took was one superior look from Quistis and a snide remark from Zell and it was back to the same old Seifer, instigating fights and causing scenes everywhere he turned.

Finishing his beer, he threw the bottle with precise aim and watched it fall into a large pile of shrubbery. He had plenty of practice in the years of living here to know how hard to chug the bottles so as to keep them hidden from view. His aim, among other things, seemed not to have changed over the last few years.

Leaning back down and resting his chin on his fist, he watched the peaceful scenery wondering what in the hell he was going to do about his new found predicament.

Should he actually help Quistis find out who the murderer is or lay low and enjoy his stay at the Garden while it lasted?

No matter how hard he worked, Squall was just going to figure out a way to get rid of him anyway.

Then again, the more he helped Quistis the more he could aggravate her which had always been his favorite past time anyway.

In the beginning when he had first arrived at Garden, he had just done it to irritate her because of the fact that she didn't remember who he was and it had hurt a little that she had forgotten him when she had played such a major role in his life when they were kids, but then it had turned into something else entirely.

He liked seeing her angry at him.

Quistis was such a quiet, calm and collected person that it had became a personal victory for him every time he made heat rise to her cheeks or her eyes flare to life in a temper. In all honesty, the angry Quistis was a lot sexier than the boring Instructor Quistis.

Although, to give her credit, she had been the main feature in many of his dreams as a boy starring as Instructor Quistis. It hadn't been hard at all for him to imagine his Teacher unbuttoning her shirt, taking off her glasses then raising her arms above her head tilting her head up, puckering those sexy full lips of hers while pulling out her clip from her hair and letting her blond thick locks fall around her shoulders in waves before slapping a ruler against her bare thigh.

Hell, apparently it still wasn't. Seifer shoved his hand down into his pants and shifted himself into a more comfortable position, sighing in relief as some of the pressure lessened.

No, Quistis Trepe had not changed even in the slightest, come to think of it, no one else had really changed either.

Seifer frowned, well maybe Rinoa had. It was odd to see the girl acting so withdrawn and awkward. She seemed so nervous and edgy. Almost as if she was trying to keep something hidden.

Seifer rubbed his forehead, Hyne none of this shit made sense. What the fuck could have happened to Rinoa to make her act so reclusive.

He hadn't see anyone act like that since he was the sorceress knight... wait, when he was the sorceress knight... Fuck!

Rinoa had been possessed right? Or at least she had been near the sorceress long enough to be somewhat contaminated. Maybe something had happened to her during that time frame to make her mindset a little off and it was just now affecting her because...

Well, shit.

Seifer banged his fist against the railing, cursing into the still night. Feeling drained and tired Seifer turned his back to the night and the seclusion the secret area had to offer and reentered Garden heading in the direction of his new room, tomorrow he would go talk to Rinoa himself and see what the hell had her in fuckin knots.

Until then, maybe he could resurface some of those old fantasies, starring Quistis in her naughty uniform, and use those to help keep his demons at bay.

* * *

A small, round metal tub sat in the moonlight reflecting the beams in the dark liquid contents.

Slowly and carefully, a long pointed needle was submerged into the acidic poison held tightly by a pair of needle nosed pliers.

A few other needles lay nearby gleaming neatly in a row, drying on a black rag, ready for the next coating of poison.

Soon, very soon, the needles would be used again for the next disgruntled victim, ready and eager to pierce their skin.

But where to strike next? And to whom should the needle find its home, imbedded deep in flesh as it quickly and silently slides through the soft skin, past tissue and cells until it hits the life bearing veins, rushing with blood, strong enough to sweep the poison away and quickly carry it to the still beating heart, infecting the beating organ with its dark venom.

A smile lit the room, brighter than the moonlight, as another plan, for another life snuffed out in it's prime, began to form.

* * *

That's all folks!

Remember, reviews are love and a great inspiration to keep writing! I have the next chapter all ready to post so let me know what you think and I'll post it faster!

Also Buelman, is all mine and was created solely for the purpose to amuse me. There was no Buelman in the videogame. There are buel's which are monsters found in the fire cavern. They have a creepy looking head surrounded by revolving arms and legs and 4 wings. In this story Buelman is the equivalent to our Batman.

Also the little catch phrase, " _Whatever is fair in love and war is also fair in crime fighting" _is actually a line used in the original batman series made way back when in the good old days.

Now be sweet little dearies and leave Adidas and Masha a lovely review.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I, the great almighty Adidas, hold no claims whatsoever to the wonderful world of Final Fantasy 8, if I did Seifer would have been the main character. Masha, the magnificent idea comer-upper, does not own anything either, if she did Quistis would've been sexier. We do, however, own this plot and the incredible Buelman. So, HAND'S OFF HOMIES!

* * *

_**Vigilante**_

"_Contrite - Commercial - Arrogance - Leprosy Consume The Bitch - The Fucker - Mindless - Like A Child For Pity's Sake - I've Had All That I Can Take We Try - But In The End We'll See There Are No More Codes Only who is Shit / And Who's Still Free I was gonna change the world with Honor and Aggression No one listened - no one cared All they saw was misdirection"_

_Butcher's Hook – Slipknot_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

"_I'm a detective. If I worship anything, its logic" -Batman_

* * *

**Tactics and Techniques Class 101-**

Quistis sat at her desk, legs crossed, eyes staring at her blackboard across from her blankly while idly tapping a pen against the serial killer's file.

Malboro Acid: Extremely poisonous, small doses can cause a person to be extremely sick, large doses can kill a person. The time it takes to kill ranging on how concentrated the dose is and where the acid is inhaled, touched, or, in this case, infected. In pure form, it is a dark liquid substance that would have to be kept body temperature and stored in dark, damp places. Once dried it takes on a near black hue and solidifies into a goo like substance.

Seifer Almasy: Extremely antagonistic, small doses can cause a person to be completely annoyed, large doses could more than likely drive a person insane. The time it takes to become infected ranges on how insufferable he acts towards you, dosages depending on how hard you try to help him. In pure form, he has the most amazing smile and the genuine ability to make someone feel better about themselves. Once in front of people, he takes on an arrogant hue and solidifies into a total asshole.

Serial Killer: Smart, apparently has high combat training, leaves behind no DNA, uses a weapon that is never discarded at the scene and highly untraceable. Has a vigilante characteristic more than likely caused by childhood experiences giving them psychological damage and affecting them in a way to cause them to take out their aggression on immoral people in an attempt to help them feel justice or that a punishment has been delivered in retrospect to how they feel the person deserves to be punished. Becoming an addictive way to make the killer feel less guilty about circumstances that had happened related to, or because of them.

Buelman: A childhood action figure with three superhuman arms, dressed in black spandex, sporting a cape cut in the shape of four wings, small wires inserted into the fabric in the seams used to make it fan out behind him, a black leather mask covering his forehead, eyes and cheeks to make him unidentifiable as his alternate ego, normal, two-armed man Ling Wang. His motto, "Whatever is fair in love and war is fair in crime fighting" echoed whenever he appears. His attacks rely heavily on magic and his enemies consist of anyone who breaks the law. Franchise, young boy's pajamas, once owned by Seifer and when torn, broke his heart so much she had stolen them and borrowed a needle from matron trying to patch the pant legs as good as her 5 year old hands could manage in the middle of the night, to surprise her best friend only to learn that next morning her life would be changed forever.

"Um, Instructor Trepe? I, er, finished the lesson and um, everyone else is gone, so I... I'll see you tomorrow."

Quistis shook her head focusing in on her stammering student whom, she noted distastefully, was also a Trepie member.

He laid his paper on her desk and stared at her until she raised her eyebrow caustically at him, causing him to blush and stammer even more as he quickly escaped through the door.

Sighing Quistis pushed her glasses up her nose and readied her files to take with her. Her mind had wandered so much she hadn't even noticed the soft ding announcing that classes were over much less the departure of all her students.

Checking her classroom one last time, Quistis shut the door behind her and made her way towards the elevator so she could head down to her room, there was so much that needed to be worked on she barely knew where to start. She looked down at the papers in her hands and frowned as she read some of the answers her students had put.

Really? Was she just wasting her time or what?

Frowning, as she continued to read, she never noticed the oncoming bullet in the form of a man until he slammed into her causing her to drop all of her papers while subsequently causing her glasses to fall off. Mumbling curse words under her breath she quickly bent to retrieve her glasses and papers before they could be trampled on.

A deep sigh sounded above her before a familiar voice teased, "really Instructor? Falling for me this fast and already on your knees to boot."

Quistis stiffened and frowned up at the blurred image of Seifer.

Seifer crouched down on his knees next to her and picked up her glasses waving them in front of her face.

"Looking for these Trepe?"

Quistis sighed and pushed her hair out of her face while leaning back on her feet. She held out her hand gesturing with her fingers for him to give her the glasses back.

Seifer chuckled and leaned in holding the glasses with both hands before gently placing them on her face. Quistis kept the blush from creeping onto her cheeks by recounting all of the facts she had learned about Malboro acid, while calmly sitting still as his fingertips brushed her cheeks as he pulled away.

Nodding her head in thanks she quickly bent to retrieve the scattered papers. Seifer picked up a few as well and handed them back to her as she made to stand up.

Clearing her throat she went to thank him only to stop in surprise as she surveyed his attire. He was wearing clean blue jeans that fit him perfectly showing off his firmly muscled legs and a white t-shirt that read "affliction" across his chest that also fit him too nicely.

Looking up at his face she noticed his hair had grown out a little bit and a barely there stubble had formed on his chin and cheeks, all around giving him a sexy just got out of bed look.

She stared up at him, mouth gaping, before quickly looking away as she noticed him watching her facial expressions with a smirk on his face.

He folded his arms over his chest flexing his biceps as he leaned down towards her, eyes twinkling mischievously, "Like what you see Instructor?"

Quistis shook her head helping to clear the haze and regaining her ability to speak, "those clothes are not Garden appropriate in anyway. Not only that, but you were supposed to meet me this morning to go over those files on the murder case and you never showed."

Seifer rubbed the back of his head with his hand, making his shirt pull taught against his upper chest, causing a few girls passing by to giggle loudly and sigh dreamily. Quistis rolled her eyes before glaring at the imbeciles who noticed her standing there and quickly walked away.

Completely ignoring the fact that the sight caused her heart to accelerate as well.

"...didn't receive a Garden issued uniform and I swear I don't remember anyone mentioning a meeting this morning."

Quistis turned her eyes back to him and sighed, "Well whatever the case may be, please try to dress professionally in the future."

Pushing past him she finally entered the elevator and took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart and pressing the down button, she let out a sigh of relief as the elevator doors started to close signaling her successful escape from the too hot male.

Only, to her horror, Seifer pushed the doors open just before they were to shut completely and slid in beside her.

Quistis closed her eyes quickly as she was hit with the smell of sandalwood and cologne. Damn, he smelled good.

"...we're both going down."

Quistis' eyes snapped open at his obscene phrase as she quickly turned wide eyed to look at her ex-student and present partner. Seifer smirked at her, his green eyes pure evil with his eyebrow raised.

"What? I asked if you minded sharing an elevator since we were both going down anyway."

Quistis glared at him before staring up at the glowing numbers signaling which floor they were currently on.

Mind out of the gutter, Trepe.

Seifer stretched his arms out in front of him and glanced down at the blond next to him who was doing everything in her power not to look at him.

"So, should we have that meeting now?"

Quistis nodded trying not to breathe through her nose.

"Have you found out anything new on the case?"

Quistis shrugged glancing down at the stack of papers that were now out of order. Do not sigh, Trepe.

"Those girls were pretty cute back there."

Quistis glared at him pressing her lips tightly together, just a little bit longer.

"No where near as sexy as you are though."

Quistis gasped for breath, shoving her papers into his arms and hitting his forearm as hard as she could.

"Do not talk to me that way. We're partners on this case and nothing else, Almasy."

Seifer chuckled at her temper, pushing the papers under his left arm before wrapping his right arm around her waist pulling her tight against him, exactly at the moment the elevator doors opened to the bottom floor.

Quistis looked to the doors in horror just in time to see Selphie staring at the two of them mouth open as she pointed before jumping up and down squealing.

"Ah-ha! I knew it Quistis! I knew you thought Seifer was sexy and only planned to get him back as your partner just so you could have mad monkey sex with him!"

Finally losing the war with herself to keep from blushing, Quistis shoved Seifer off of her ignoring the wide smile that adorned his lips before grabbing the still squealing Selphie by the arm and pulling her over to a remotely private corner. Or well, a spot semi hidden with a potted plant.

"Selphie Tilmitt if I ever hear you mention Seifer's name and monkey sex again in the same sentence, I promise, I will tell Irvine about your secret fantasy with yaoi."

Selphie gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide.

Quistis took a deep breath, "and if I ever hear a word about what you just saw, I swear, I won't only tell him about your obsession with it but I'll even show him where you have your secret stash. Do you understand?"

Selphie nodded, palms still over her mouth as she watched Quistis straighten her uniform before returning to the still smiling Seifer.

She watched stock still as they walked off towards the dormitories and disappearing from sight before lowering her hand and revealing her wicked smile.

Irvine, who had been sitting on a bench quietly behind Quistis and Selphie the entire time, clucked his tongue and stood up circling the bench to stand beside his beaming girlfriend.

"I can't believe she thinks I wouldn't know."

Irvine glanced down at his girlfriend bemused as she turned to face him her eyes shinning with pure malice.

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his chest as she continued, "why else would she request for Seifer to be her partner unless she had some feelings still left for him."

Irvine nodded in agreement wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Hey Selph, why are you so obsessed with yaoi?"

Selphie pulled back and kicked him in the shin, causing Irvine to yelp and bend down to rub his injured leg, before she skipped happily away, whistling all the while.

* * *

**Quistis' Room-**

Seifer sat on Quistis' white couch in her white room with the white carpet and the off white bed next to the off white bookshelf... Seriously, too much fucking white.

On her glass coffee table were all of the victims' and the killer's files spread, including the photo's of three of the deceased and pictures of Malboro Acid and the weapons they thought the killer was using.

He studied the evidence before him, rubbing his rough chin and frowning.

Quistis walked into the room from her small kitchenette and offered him a mug of coffee.

Seifer sighed reaching for the cup, "I'd prefer a beer, Trepe."

Quistis rolled her eyes before sitting next to him on the couch her arm just barely grazing his as she leaned forward to shuffle through some of the files.

Seifer watched her warily taking a sip of his coffee before sitting it down on the table. Quistis picked up a paper not even glancing his way as she said, "put a coaster under it for Hyne's sake Seifer."

Seifer scoffed and rolled his eyes mumbling about Ice Queens being OCD before picking up his cup and sliding a, oh gee fuckin whiz, white coaster under it.

"So the killer has only been choosing men that were somewhat related to the Sorceress War, in a way that affected the war negatively, meaning they either helped in the war in favor of the Sorceress or benefited off of it in an illegal manner."

Seifer nodded settling back into her cushions and sprawling his legs in front of him tapping his fingers on his leg absentmindedly.

"Right, fucker thinks he's a vigilante superhero, that's already been stated."

Quistis nodded eyes scanning another page from one of the victim's files.

Seifer watched her amused with the way the light from the window behind them hit her hair causing a halo to form around her head. He watched her bite her lip gently as she read, her fingers holding the page perfectly manicured, her blue eyes tracing the words as she went.

He looked away and shifted in his seat, thumping the arm of the couch and shuffling his feet. He heard Quistis sigh in annoyance and shifted again propping his elbow up and placing his head on his upturned hand.

"So... do you remember anything about the Garden?"

Quistis lowered the paper to her lap, taking off her glasses and setting them down next to the paper before rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Yes, I remember a little now."

Seifer leaned up and snatched the paper from her lap his eyes scanning it without really noticing anything it said. He glanced back up at her before asking, "do you remember anything about me?"

Quistis, without her glasses on, was a beauty to behold. Her whole face was softened without the hard affect of her wire rimmed glasses hiding the curve of her cheeks.

She watched him with those pensive blue eyes before slowly nodding her head.

Seifer leaned back again watching her for any clues of the thoughts running through her head.

"We were friends, best friends really, what with us being the two oldest in the group."

Once again Quistis nodded, her eyes trailing back to the coffee table.

"What do you remember?"

Quistis shifted uncomfortably picking up a few more sheets and running her fingers over them, "I just remember fragments really, just a little thing here or there."

Seifer frowned as he placed his right arm down, hand covering the edge of the couch. Quistis smiled and bent down gently tracing a scar on his hand that curved from the side of his wrist to the corner of his thumb.

"I remember this scar."

Seifer looked up at her in shock. She nodded shyly before quickly looking down at the pages in her lap slowly withdrawing her hand from his.

"We were five and I had gone out to the beach that day by myself to gather some shells for Matron. A

fastitocalon appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack me biting at my arm, but in the last minute you showed up and forced your hand over my arm so it bit you instead."

Seifer smirked and nodded, "I was so stupid, I just yanked my fucking arm of its mouth not thinking about those sharp teeth."

Quistis frowned wrapping her arms around her waist, "I was scared cause you were bleeding so much. Matron came out and bandaged your arm before getting on to us about going down there by ourselves. You took the blame for it saying you forced me to go with you."

Seifer chuckled flicking his wrist back and forth examining the scar as he remembered, "sure as hell did! I didn't get to eat at all that night."

Quistis stood placing the files back on the table, "it wasn't fair at all for Matron to punish you."

Seifer shrugged watching her, surprised by her defense of him.

"It's not like it was anything new, hell I went to bed without dinner more times than I can remember for stupider shit than that."

Quistis sighed and pressed her hand to her head while resting her other hand against her hip, "still it wasn't right. You shouldn't have been punished for saving me."

Seifer smiled propping his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him, "fuck it, the past is the past. Besides, those days were some of the best days of my life."

Quistis nodded and turned looking out her window, "what happened after I left?"

Seifer shook his head, "not shit really, something happened to Matron and she started to act really odd. Not to long after that Cid built this place and the group sorta just dispersed."

He glanced up at her serene profile as she stared off into the distance, "what about you? What happened after you were adopted?"

Quistis frowned, clearing her throat as she turned from the window and hastily began to stack the papers back together, "I think maybe it's time for you to go."

Seifer stood, shoving his fingers through his hair, "damn it Quistis, I didn't mean to bring shit up like that."

Quistis straightened replacing her glasses and walking to the door, opening it and holding the door for him, "it doesn't matter Seifer, I have papers to grade anyway. If you come across anything about the case, report back to me immediately."

Seifer shook his head as he walked out of the door, turning to say goodbye only to see that Quistis had shut the door as soon as he had stepped out of it.

Exhaling slowly he thrust his hands into his pockets edging down the hallway in the direction Quistis had told him earlier Puberty Boy's and Rin's room was located.

Quistis laid her head against the door as she listened to Seifer's heavy footfalls as he walked away, tears sliding down her face as she remembered that day so many years ago.

She remembered the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach.

She remembered Matron's tears as she had hugged her goodbye before handing her over to her new parents.

She remembered Seifer, tears in his bright green eyes, shoving a shell into her hand and promising her if she was ever hurt he would come.

She remembered the day he hadn't kept that promise.

Quistis slid down the door and raised her knees to her chin, crying as the memories started to overwhelm her once again.

Seifer stared in disgust at the front door of Pube's room. Really who put that kind of shit on their fuckin door? The wood was plastered, every fuckin inch, with hearts and flowers here and there and pictures of Squall and Rinoa in between each pansy ass little design.

Seifer shuddered as he raised his hand and banged it against an especially traumatizing picture of Squall's face, grinning from ear to ear, with Rinoa's lips stuck forever on the side of his cheek.

The lock clicked and the knob twisted barely opening the door. Frowning, Seifer pushed the door open further and stepped into the room smothering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing as soon as he did.

Ah. Squall was never going to hear the end of this shit.

Their whole room was done in different shades of pink, and bright green accents.

"Pansy ass fuckin Squall," Seifer mumbled under his breath.

Rinoa was sitting on the cream colored couch across the room, her back against the arm rest, a neon green blanket bunched at her feet.

Seifer's eyebrows drew together as he watched the odd way she was behaving. Their couch was in much the same location as Quistis' had been, pressed against the wall with the window behind it.

Rinoa was lifting her hand and flicking her fingers back and forth as if she was playing with the sunlight. Or catching fuckin dust mites.

Seifer rubbed the back of his head, of course Rinoa had always been a little off and childlike in that way, maybe she was just being normal.

He cleared his throat trying to gain her attention but she kept up with her little game. Perturbed, Seifer decided to take a look around their room. Other than the location of the couch, their room was the exact opposite of Quistis'.

Although, being in here made Quistis' all white room a welcome haven.

Pictures of the couple in sadistic little frames littered the room everywhere you turned. Pink and green polka dotted dishes were on display in their kitchenette next to little identical mugs that said "his" and "hers".

They had a king size bed set in a metal frame with what he hoped was fake roses entwined around the metal bars. A large pink fluffy comforter adorned the bed and Seifer had to snort out a laugh as he imagined Squall having to climb into that bed every night surrounded by the frothy pink.

Oh fuck, this was the greatest thing to fucking happen to Seifer. Ever.

Next to the bed was a night stand with a lamp sitting on it, beads dripping from the shade. Seifer snickered before moving on to the bookshelf blah, blah, blah.

Whoa, what the fuck!?

Seifer frowned as he quietly edged closer to the desk situated in the corner of the room. It apparently belonged to Rinoa since it was covered in flowery pens and notebooks, but the odd thing about it was that it was covered in articles with doodles covering them.

He glanced over at Rinoa who still sat placidly on the couch allowing the sunlight to dance through her fingers. He took the last few steps to the desk and looked down his frown deepening before his eyes widened in shock.

Hyne-fuckin-be-damned.

Every single article was about the serial killer and murders that had taken place. What he had assumed to be doodles was actually words circled, letters crossed out and lines connecting sentences with odd symbols running together.

Rinoa had seriously lost her fuckin mind.

"Rin?" Seifer called to her in a hoarse voice. The only sign of acknowledgment he received was the way her hands stopped for a minute before continuing with their lazy dance, a smile now curving her lips as she played.

Seifer walked over to her, standing beside her next to the coach. He reached for her, touching her soft hair and laying his hand on her shoulder before squeezing gently.

"Rinoa, are you ok?'

Lowering her hands, Rinoa turned slowly to look up at him her soft brown eyes wide as her gaze met his. She smiled up at him, placing her hand over his.

"Of course Seifer. I'm perfect, you know. Don't worry about me, I have almost everything sorted out exactly the way it needs to be."

With that being said she turned back towards the window, lifting her small face towards the sun and closing her eyes in bliss.

Seifer shook his head, Hyne he really hoped she was okay. There were only a few people in this world that were as pure and full of life as this girl had always been, and although he still hated Squall, neither deserved their perfect, happy little world to be shattered.

Stepping away from her, he glanced one last time at the ominous desk before walking to the door and stepping out into the hallway, gently closing the door behind him.

Scrubbing his face with his hand Seifer leaned against the wall next to the door and tried to regain control of his controversial thoughts.

What the fuck was with Rinoa?

Was she maybe the killer? That would put her in the right place at the right time. Being with Squall she had access to any of the poisons and acids stored inside the basement and she could easily get her hands on a few fukibari, which was almost, if not, the same weapon the killer used.

Seifer stood and stepped back in front of the door, hand on the knob ready to bust in and demand answers when he heard an ugly hoarse laugh from behind him.

He turned to see Quistis standing there, arms crossed as she watched him her eyes a sad dark shade of blue.

"Trying to rekindle an old flame lover boy? It would probably be best if you left that one alone for a little while."

Seifer frowned at her before taking a step towards her, causing her to step back. He advanced on her until she was pressed against the wall, her eyes still cold and angry as he bumped his nose against hers before hitting the wall with his fist.

"What the fuck Trepe, I know that there's nothing there. Bad time to be throwing up the fuckin past in someone's face ain't it? How'd you get your license back, huh Instructor. Did you bat those pretty fuckin eyelashes at Squall, or did you get down on your fuckin knees in front of him for them?"

Quistis' eyes narrowed as she hissed through her teeth, "the only one here who would do anything that low is you, Seifer."

She pushed him away as shock and hurt registered across his face causing him to loosen his guard.

"I have work to do Seifer, I've got a suspect who needs questioning so I'm sorry but I have no time for your little games."

She walked away from him briskly and Seifer closed his eyes leaning his head against the wall before hitting it repeatedly with his fist.

Why had he snapped on her like that? What was it about her that made him lose the control he had finally gained on his temper. One cold look or turned phrase from her could turn his blood into fire and venom to spill from his mouth.

Fuck it. Fuck her. He had questions that needed answers.

Glancing back at Squall's decorated door he shook his head before walking in the direction Quistis had just left.

If nothing else he could at least get some fuckin answers.

* * *

Squall looked up startled from his desk as the loud rap sounded on his office door. He hadn't paged anyone to his office and it was so rare these days to have someone come to visit him out of the blue that he had to straighten in his seat and clear his throat before calling for the person to come in.

He nearly fell out of his chair when Seifer walked through his door, expression grim and eyes glinting hard.

"What do you want Seifer?''

Seifer stood in front of the desk, arms crossed as he looked down at the Commander his former childhood nemesis.

"I want fucking answers."

Squall sat back in his chair, "what answers can I give you?"

Seifer leaned forward bracing his hands on Squall's desk, "What the fuck is wrong with Rinoa?"

Squall frowned, his forehead creasing as he studied Seifer carefully, "Why do you wanna know that?"

"Ah c'mon Squall, I've known Rin longer than you and the way she's been acting is not like her. Usually, she's all about fuckin rainbows and shitty stars and mooning over some shit or the other, now she won't even look up from her feet and just now in your room..."

Squall stood his expression turning angry, "you were in my room?"

Seifer sighed and stood up straight, "yes pansy ass, I was in your fuckin flowery room." he placed his arms across his chest lifting his chin up, smirking as he added, "Great taste by the way"

Squall growled at him and Seifer laughed, "Don't get your panties in a twist Pube, I don't want your fuckin girl, I just wanted to check on her and ask her a few questions. But all she did was sit on your couch and act all weird."

Seifer demonstrated by fluttering his fingers at Squall trying to imitate Rinoa playing with the sunlight.

Squall let out a tired sigh before collapsing back into his chair. "I guess I didn't mention that Rinoa's father was the latest victim killed by the Malboro serial killer."

Seifer raised his eyebrows in shock, rubbing his hand against the stubble on his chin.

"Ok, I could see her being upset about that, but it still doesn't explain her odd behavior. She never liked her father anyway, hell, she's been running away from him since she was 16."

Squall clenched his jaw banging his fist against his desk, "look, she just lost her fucking dad, so drop it already. There's nothing odd or different about her behavior."

Seifer snarled at Squall stomping around the desk and pulling the shorter man from his chair by the collar of his shirt.

"Bull fucking shit, get your fuckin story straight. I saw those damn articles and you can't tell me she just started to collect those fuckin things and doodle all over them since her daddy died."

Squall raised his foot, shoving it into Seifer's stomach, pushing him away from him.

Seifer let go, grabbing onto his stomach, raising his finger at Squall as he continued, "she's been collecting those since before you even fuckin knew about the killer. Either she knows something or she is the killer, so you better fuckin man up and tell me what the fuck is goin on."

Squall straightened himself before meeting Seifer head on shoving his finger into the other man's chest, "you wanna know what the fuck is goin on? Seifer Almasy you are fuckin dismissed from this damn case, I want you out of Garden within the next two hours, if you haven't disappeared before then I will fuckin feed you to the T-Rexs in the training center myself, bit by fuckin bit."

Seifer scoffed at the commander shaking his head at him, "whatever fucker, it would be so much easier if you dealt with your girlfriend about this before anyone else finds out about it, but then, what did I expect from a kid who never really hit puberty and still whines about his pitiful life and pansy dad."

Seifer headed to the door looking back one last time at the furious man, "you want me gone? Fine, I'm gone but not as much as your fuckin girlfriend will be if the press or military ever finds out about her little problem."

He threw open the door banging it against the wall and walked into the hall angrily punching the button for the elevator. Waiting for the doors to open, he kicked the metal frame letting out a breath as the soft leather of his boots did nothing to protect his toes.

At least the pain lessened the rage a little.

The ding sounded and the doors opened to reveal Irvine, Seifer nodded to him making a move to pass him and enter the elevator. Irvine quickly grabbed onto his arm keeping him from his getaway.

Seifer looked up at him ready to fight only to stop, his fist mid raised, as he noticed the wariness in the other man's eyes.

"Look Seifer, I don't know what's going on with you today but Quistis is interrogating that kid that caused the scene in the Cafeteria last night."

Seifer shrugged Irvine's hand off his arm, "that's her fuckin business, what do I care?"

Irvine sighed, "look I'm sure Quistis did something bitchy to you cause she felt you were getting to close or something equally defensive, but she needs you right now. That kid, Rei, he's not right in the mind. I've done some research on him since last night and he's a pretty sadistic person. He had one of his ex girlfriends nearly kill herself just by messing with her mind, last year he nearly killed a kid in a rage over some discussion they were having about a movie. That kid is not stable and Quistis is alone with him right now."

Seifer narrowed his eyes at the cowboy, "why the fuck did you let her go into a closed room with him knowing all that about the damn kid?"

Irvine shrugged, "you know how Quistis gets when she's on to something. I admit, I don't have the balls to stand up to her when she's like that."

Seifer cussed under his breath stepping into the elevator.

"She's in her classroom." Irvine informed him, hiding a smile as he watched Seifer slam his fist against the button for the second floor before the doors slid shut.

He rubbed his palms together gleefully as he headed to Squall's office, and Selphie thought she was the mastermind matchmaker. Ha!

* * *

Quistis pressed her hand against her temple as another person literally beat on her classroom door.

First Irvine, now who?

Most likely Selphie, nunchuks in hand, ready to wipe the floor with Rei's face.

Looking at the somber boy she raised her hand, "Just a minute Rei," before standing up and crossing the room to her door, she swung it open and rolled her eyes.

Of course, it would be the worse case scenario, Seifer.

"What do you want Seifer?" she asked pressing the door against her hip while leaning against the frame leaving no room for him to enter the classroom.

Seifer dragged his eyes slowly down her figure smirking as he did, "damn Trepe you have one hell of a body, now move so I can get a piece of that asswipe."

Quistis glared up at him, still blocking him from entering, she placed her hand against his chest and shook her head.

"I'm taking care of it Seifer, I don't need you coming in and beating up the kid to where he can't answer my questions."

Seifer leaned down to her level his warm breath fanning across her lips as he looked her eye to eye.

"Look Quistis, you're sexy as hell and sure, you have a way with words and getting your point across to good, respectable kids, but admit it, you failed with me and your sure as hell gonna fail with him. You're too soft for punks like me and him."

Quistis frowned at him as he shoved the door open, pressing against her and dragging his hand across her stomach as he entered the classroom.

She pushed his hand away and he smirked making his way to her desk, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at the kid sitting quietly in the front row his back straight with his hands folded in front of him.

Seifer kicked the desk the kid was sitting at causing him to look up at him with his freaky eyes. Seifer shuddered before saying, "where the fuck did you get those damn contacts? Must be pretty damn rough having a rich dad."

The kid, Rei, smiled at him a little fang peaking over his bottom lip. Seifer did a double take before shaking his head in disgust. Fucking kids these days.

"What in Hyne's name made you say that you're the fuckin killer last night?"

Rei giggled, Seifer swore kicking at his desk again. Rei smothered his mouth with his hand, eyes still crinkling at the sides in amusement.

"I heard you're a sick twisted little fuck. Trying to manipulate your girlfriend to kill herself and shit. There's something wrong with you man."

Rei stood up smoothly from his desk, brushing off his pants with pale, slender, feminine looking fingers. He walked to Seifer brushing his arm against his as he placed his delicate hand on Seifer's shoulder.

"This coming from the Sorceress' lapdog? Really Seifer, you're too much."

And just like that, Seifer snapped, his mind turning into a mass of red rage.

Grabbing the boy by his throat he slammed him down on the ground kneeling beside Rei as he pulled back his fist and sent it hard into his face. Rei moaned trying to raise his arms to shield his face but Seifer was having none of that, crushing the kids' arms under his knees he pummeled him.

Left, right, left, left, right.

He felt bone crunch under his hand and heard laughter causing him to stop, his fist raised in midair.

Who the fuck was laughing. Looking around him he saw no one, even Quistis was missing.

The laughter started again and he looked down at Rei who's whole body was convulsing with laughter, blood pouring from his nose, his lips split and bleeding, his right eye already swollen an angry shade of red.

Seifer jumped back off the kid standing up and brushing the blood off of his fists and onto his jeans.

Rei was still laughing, curling onto his side as the laughs turned into giggles his hands coming up to cover his nose and lips.

Quistis appeared from nowhere and knelt down next to him placing her hand on his face, "Rei you're dismissed, I want you to do me a favor and go see Dr. Kadowaki immediately, okay?"

Seifer turned away his eyes focusing on the blackboard behind her desk before looking down at his shaking hands and busted knuckles.

Fuck he did it again, maybe Squall was right. He didn't belong here anymore.

He listened to the shuffling noises behind him, heard Quistis murmuring comfortingly to the boy as she helped him to the door.

As soon as the boy had left the room, Seifer let his guard fall sinking down in front of the desk banging his head against it repeatedly. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He felt soft cool hands touch him, one on his face the other on top of his head pulling him closer in a comforting gesture.

Seifer brushed her hands off of him, not wanting her sympathy, just wanting fucking answers. He looked up at her, eyes hardened, "Why the fuck didn't you stop me Quistis?"

Quistis sighed leaning against her desk and looking down at him.

"That kid could be the killer, what I was doing was getting me nowhere so I thought I'd let you handle the reigns for a bit." She gestured to the doorway with her hands before pointing to a Styrofoam cup sitting on her desk, "I went to get some water and came back right as you were pulling back."

Seifer looked away ashamed staring back down at his busted knuckles. Kneeling down beside him, Quistis touched her fingertips to his rough cheek before drawing her hand back, her eyes softening as she watched him.

"You haven't changed much at all Seifer, but I'm glad you're back. You're here for a reason, you're needed to fulfill a purpose to make lives better, okay? Besides, you stopped yourself in time, the worse injury Rei has is a broken nose."

Seifer snorted rubbing his hand across his nose, "Yeah stop with the bullshit Quis, besides Squall has informed me that I'm officially off the case and have lived out my welcome in Garden. Honestly, it lasted a lot longer than I thought it would."

He stood up offering Quistis a hands up which, of course, she ignored standing on her own. Her eyes met his and he was surprised to see the rage boiling there turning her light blue eyes into a near black swirling mass.

"He said what?"

Seifer shrugged tempted to reach out and comfort her before looking away, "I pissed him off and he said that I was dismissed from the case, oh and he also mentioned that he would kill me if I was still here in two hours. He looked up at her large round clock hanging on the wall next to the blackboard.

"Guess I wasted about an hour already, gotta go get my shit and find Fu and Raijin."

He turned towards the door but was surprised once again, at the feel of Quistis' hand on his shoulder.

"Just wait a minute, Seifer. Let me go handle Squall, you go get some ice for those knuckles and meet me back in front of my room in an hour or so."

Seifer shrugged as Quistis stormed out of the room before following after her and shutting the door to her classroom behind him for her.

Shoving his hands into his pockets quickly, to hide from prying eyes, he kept his head lowered while heading for the dorms. He figured he might as well pack his shit, he didn't think Quistis could even get him out of this shit.

Watching the floor in front of him he stopped when he saw a pair of black flats directly in front of him, looking up startled he saw Rinoa looking up at him her brown eyes wide with curiosity.

"Did you go with Quistis to investigate Rei?"

He frowned down at her nodding his head, pushing his fist deeper into his pockets. Rinoa rocked back on her heels placing her arms behind her back, "how did Quistis act?"

Seifer shrugged looking away from the princess, "she was gone for most of it, why?"

Rinoa laughed wrapping her arms around him squeezing tightly before stepping back from him while raising her index finger in the air, "Don't worry Seifer! I'll take care of it, I promise."

Seifer nodded eyes puzzled as he watched her sashay towards the elevator humming gently as she went. He shook his head looking up at the ceiling, uttering a small prayer to Hyne, before continuing down the hall to the stairs. Might as well make a work out of going to the bottom floor and burn off the excess of his rage before another psycho pops up out of the blue.

* * *

Quistis stormed into Squall's office her expression dark as she faced another one of her ex students.

"What about our deal, Squall?"

Squall stood walking to his windows and placing a palm against one dropping his head.

"Find another partner Quistis."

Quistis shook her head and thought seriously about stomping her foot.

"No Squall, the deal was to give Seifer a second chance, not to send him away right when he was starting to adapt again."

Squall bumped his head against the glass and shook his head.

"Just drop it Quistis, I already told him to leave. He's a liability I can't afford to have running around Garden."

Quistis took a deep breath looking away from him as she said, "fine, I'm dropping the case."

Squall swung around his face mottled red with anger.

"What the hell Quistis? I said find a different partner. I can't handle Seifer right now and you can't drop the case, I have no one else I trust enough to handle this matter."

Quistis watched him quizzically, why was it so important that she handled the case? Why was it so important to have someone he trusted working it?

Unless, the killings were somehow related to him.

"What are you not telling me, Squall?" she asked her voice soft and tentative.

Squall's shoulders sagged and he crossed the room to stand next to her but remained staring at the wall.

"Rinoa has been... odd lately. She's acting funny and she's obsessed with this murderer. I don't know what is going on anymore. She stays up all night marking out letters and crossing out words and babbling all of this nonsense."

Squall closed his eyes tightly and pressed his fingers against his closed lids, "I just don't know what to do anymore, and Seifer, fuck he's only been here a day and he knew Quis, he knew there was something off about her."

Quistis drew in a steady breath and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "are you sure it's not just connected to her father's death?"

Squall laughed humorlessly shaking his head, "Hyne I wish, but she was acting like this long before he was murdered."

Quistis sighed pressing her palms down hard into her thighs. So, Seifer had noticed something off about Rinoa and instead of just talking to her about it he had gone straight to Squall, admirable but foolhardy, and therein laid the problem.

Damn, she needed Seifer. Now probably more than ever. She was so close to unlocking her memories and finding out the truth about herself among... other things.

She glanced up at Squall and raised her hand, "ok so you're telling me that you're kicking Seifer out because he was right to be suspicious of Rinoa?"

Squall grimaced and nodded. She gently placed her hand on his arm and squeezed reassuringly, "it's ok Squall, I understand, and I promise to keep him away from her, but I need him to help me with this case, else I'll more than likely have a nervous breakdown and fall apart."

Squall looked up at her and smirked, "Irvine said that there might be a budding romance blooming between you two."

Quistis frowned and quickly shook her head, "no, nothing like that. Seifer just sees things differently then most people."

She smiled at Squall, "No offense but he was always ahead of you when it came to tactical maneuvering and outsmarting the enemy in class."

Squall sighed running his hand through his hair before nodding, "I always knew Seifer was smarter than me, he just follows to much with his heart instead of his orders or common knowledge. You can't let feelings stand in the way of a procedure."

Quistis bumped her shoulder against his and smiled, "exactly, don't let emotions overrule your common sense, Squall."

Squall nodded his assent mumbling an almost incoherent, "fine", under his breath.

Quistis nodded before making her way to the door opening it she looked back at him smiling, "don't worry too much about Rinoa, Squall. We'd all lay down our lives for your Princess."

"Oh, I plan on it Quistis."

Quistis looked out the door startled to see Rinoa standing in front of her, her smile wide as she nodded at her before entering her boyfriend's office.

Squall cleared his throat and shot Quistis an apologetic look before moving next to his girlfriend, "What do you mean 'plan to', Rin?"

Rinoa shrugged smiling up at him and patting his cheek before turning back to Quistis her eyes narrowed.

"I know all about you Quistis, and all of your dirty little secrets you bad little girl."

Quistis stared at her, eyes wide as Rinoa advanced arms crossed her brown eyes dark with an expression Quistis had never seen on her before.

"You're daddy was right Quistis, bad little girls will always be just that, bad dirty girls."

Tears began to well up in Quistis' eyes as she shook her head in denial stepping back from her dark haired friend. "Please stop Rin," she asked in a soft voice.

Rinoa shook her head grabbing a piece of Quistis' loose hair and tugging on it harshly, "Don't forget what he said, Quistis, bad girls always get what they deserve."

Squall stepped forward grasping Rinoa's hand and causing her to release the blond's hair. She pouted at him a moment before skipping to his desk.  
Squall reached out to his friend feeling as if a knife was being twisted in his stomach, "I'm sorry Quis." he whispered.

Quistis shook her head raising her hand to stop him and glancing back at Rinoa before leaving the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

Squall palmed his face while turning back to Rinoa, who smiled up at him as if nothing had happened. She took him by the hand and led him to his chair, sitting him down and crawling into his lap.

She kissed him gently pushing his hair back with her hand.

"I love you, Squall."

Squall sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and burying his face into her hair inhaling her dusky rose perfume.

"I love you too, Rinoa."

Her delicate fingers ran over his shoulders pushing him gently away from her catching his lips with hers once more in a soft kiss.

"I promise I'll take care of you no matter what, I don't ever want anyone to hurt you," she whispered into his ear placing her head onto his shoulder.

Squall sighed and leaned his head back against his chair.

It wasn't him he was worried about.

* * *

Seifer pulled his duffel bag over his shoulder, shit he was tired of lugging the damn thing around, and picked up Hyperion in his hand balancing the weight before carrying it level, he pushed the door open with his foot, then nudging the door closed with his elbow. Taking the few steps to cross the hall he stopped in front of Quistis' room, he knocked on her door in a little beat hoping she'd be back.

Getting no answer he jiggled the door handle, frustrated that it was locked he shook his head before walking towards the lobby.

Opening her door quietly Quistis stepped into the hall, watching Seifer as he walked away, "going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Seifer turned his emerald green eyes looking her over before shrugging, "I knocked and you didn't answer so technically you were the one not saying goodbye."

Quistis sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose, "you don't have to leave, Squall said you can stay."

Seifer's eyes narrowed, "why? So he can threaten me some more? There's no point in staying somewhere I'm obviously not fuckin wanted."

Quistis shook her head closing the distance between them, looking up into his eyes saying, "You were brought here for a reason Seifer and that purpose has not been fulfilled, you can't leave after you've said you would help me."

Seifer laughed shaking his head while letting Hyperion's tip rest on the floor, "what purpose? What reason? To figure out who a serial killer is? You're perfectly capable of figuring this little mystery out on your own."

Quistis glared at him, "that's not the point Seifer, you committed to this case, you can't just give up and walk away just because Squall threw a temper tantrum over you accusing his girlfriend of a serious crime!"

Seifer shrugged looking away from her fierce blue eyes.

"I don't see the point in staying here any longer, this place isn't good for me. Call me selfish but I really just don't fuckin want to be here anymore."

He turned once again, giving her his back as he made his way towards the lobby, back to Fisherman's Horizon and back to his little hut, where there was no drama, no pretty instructors, no crazy ex's and no psycho kids around to bring out his dark side.

Seifer had found normal once and he could damn well try to find it again. Behind him he heard Quistis inhale and was unsurprised as he listened to her footfalls as she rapidly caught up to him, he was surprised, however, to feel her small fists pound into his back fiercely.

"Fine! You want to leave, then leave! You've never been trustworthy, you've never cared about anyone other than yourself so just leave!"

She shoved him hard and he tripped a little, he waved his arms and hands, flailing, trying to regain his balance to refrain from making a fool out of himself even more. He straightened before continuing once again down the hall. Clenching his jaw to restrain his temper, he slowly counted to ten and was grateful when he didn't hear her coming after him. Hyne only knew how much more he could take.

"You never kept your promise, you know."

Seifer stopped his brows puckering in confusion. Promise? What the fuck?

He turned to ask her what she meant but she was gone, the only proof that she had ever been in the hallway was the soft click of her door as it shut.

Pissed, he laid his gunblade against the wall and shoved his bag onto the floor, striding to her door before pounding on it with his fist.

"What the fuck, Quistis!? What fuckin promise did I make you?"

He growled when she didn't answer. Twisting her knob, he kicked the door in frustration, she fuckin locked him out.

"Hey man, where you going?"

The familiar voice stopped him right as he was about to kick the door in, Seifer dropped his head laughing in frustration before looking up at Raijin, "well I was just about to fuckin leave."

Seifer pushed past Raijin yanking up his bag and grabbing onto Hyperion. Raijin watched him, concern showing in his eyes, "you're leaving? I was just getting used to having you around again, ya know?"

Seifer shook his head walking back to his room, shoving the door open and throwing his bag back in, "hell no, I'm not fuckin leavin now, not til little miss priss comes out of her fuckin room and explains to me what the fuck she's talkin about!" he yelled at her door hitting the frame with his fist.

Raijin rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling, "well, I'm glad you're not leaving, ya know. It's good having you back."

Seifer nodded at him while crossing his arms over his chest and kicking his foot repeatedly against his ex instructor's door.

Raijin watched him a minute before shaking his head, "well I gotta get back to the room, Fujin is probably hungry again, ya know. Being pregnant is rough. But man the sex is unbelievable. she's all super sensi..."

Seifer raised his hand quickly cutting his best friend off.

"Please, shut the fuck up right now, just go back to your woman."

Raijin nodded walking a ways down the hall before turning a corner waving his hand as he did.

Seifer shook his head before leaning back against her door, one foot propped up on it.

A Trepie fan walked by, staring at him as she went, he growled at her causing her to squeak and run quickly away towards the lobby.

"Go away Seifer."

He heard his ex Instructor's voice muffled through the doorway.

He shook his head before realizing that she couldn't see him, "nah, Quis you got what you wanted. I'm staying Hynedamnit, now come out here and fuckin confront me."

No reply.

He growled and lifted his foot pushing it back into the door with a loud thud. Selphie walked by, winking at him as she did, giving him a thumbs up.

He rolled his eyes and flipped her off. She giggled and walked into her room a few doors down.

Seifer scanned the hallway, making sure no one was walking by before leaning his ear against her door. He still couldn't hear a damn thing. Cussing softly, he shifted his shoulder placing his ear closer and bracing his hands on both sides of his head.

What the fuck was she doing in there?

"Quistis."

He said pulling his face away scant inches from the door before quickly replacing his ear to the wood.

Still nothing.

"I'm leaving Quistis."

He waited for her to shift or something but he still heard nothing. Glaring at her door he made loud stomps walking away back across the hall to his room, slamming his door closed.

Relying on his military training, he quietly slipped back to her door without making a sound, fingers lightly pressing against the wood, waiting for any kind of noise.

She really was a fuckin Ice Queen.

What did she do? Freeze into a block of ice?

"Quis acting up again?"

Startled Seifer jumped still facing the door and swatting his hand back in defense, making contact with someone's nose.

"Ow Seifer! Damn!"

Seifer glared at the cowboy, his cover blown, before punching him hard in the shoulder, storming to his bedroom before throwing the door open, entering his room and slamming the door shut.

Irvine stood in the middle of the hall, hand pressed against his nose staring in confusion at Seifer's door.

Quistis opened her door and winked at him, raising her finger to her lips before quietly closing her door back.

Irvine frowned, pulling his hand from his nose to check for blood before walking to his room and stopping in front of his door just in time for Selphie to pop her head out, wide green eyes looking up and down the hall before narrowing on him.

"Cock block" she hissed at him before slamming the door angrily in his face.

Shrugging his shoulders, Irvine spun on his heel and headed towards the library. If everyone had lost their mind, perhaps Zell had actually gained his.

* * *

Quistis sat on her bed, fingering an old red diary the spine nearly torn from its binding. Sighing she placed it back onto her nightstand and closed her eyes.

"_You're nothing but a bad little girl."_

The words were loud and ominous as they replayed over and over again in her mind. She didn't want to have to think of her past. How much it had hurt, how many times she had cried, how relieved she had been when her adoptive mom informed her that she had been accepted into the Garden.

She didn't need to relive the memories of how that last night her adoptive father had been more abusive than usual. His way of trying to remind her of how important it was to be good and of how bad she was compared to everyone else.

Quistis had been all too grateful that once in Garden she had never heard from either of them ever again. She had never received a birthday card or letter from them over the years and that had been fine with her.

But now, with Rinoa's snide voice ringing in her ears, she couldn't shake the old feelings and fears. Memories, she had hoped were long forgotten, returning to haunt her.

Keeping her light on, Quistis curled into a ball in the middle of her bed and tried to once again ward away the demons that had caused her to become the cold distant person that Seifer had rightfully dubbed the Ice Queen.

Pulling her covers over head and squeezing her eyes shut tight, Quistis tried to think of anything other than the face of her adopted father, his face mottled red with rage as he cursed at her, demeaning her very existence.

An image of Seifer formed in her mind pushing away the ugly version of that man. Seifer beating the Trepie fan who had shared the recording of her and Squall.

Seifer in her office, feet propped on his desk during detention for beating the kid.

The conversation they had, bickering back and forth, leading up to Quistis confessing her aggravation to him about losing her license as she had packed up her few belongings on the desk. He in turn had told her about Rinoa and how frustrated he had become when she disappeared at the SeeD ball.

Thinking nothing of it, she told him about the mission Squall had just left to complete for Rinoa. Seifer infuriated had broke out of detention and snuck out of Garden, determined to help her insisting that Squall wouldn't know anything about the real situation.

Quistis had followed, partly because she had never done anything so rebellious and she had wanted to rebel after losing her license, but mostly because Seifer had made her feel something with his passion that night she had not felt in a long time.

In the end, she had been forced to watch him become possessed by the Sorceress. She had tried to stop him, calling out his name to come back to her even as her feet had been magically glued to the floor by some spell the Sorceress had cast, but he had been to overcome by the feeling of being needed and wanted by someone to heed her warnings and pleas.

No matter what excuses he came up with, she knew he had craved that feeling and that was the real reason he had left with her. Seifer had to have known that the woman wasn't their Matron, he hadn't cared about anything other than the need pouring from her for him. He had been consumed with the lust to feel that he was important to someone. Even if that someone was the worst kind of evil.

Not that she could blame him, Quistis had once felt the same way. She had yearned for the emotions she had long been denied, until she realized that such feelings came with a price.

Sighing she rolled onto her back, blanking her mind to the pain her memories brought and forcing herself to relax.

There was nothing she could do about the past now, she had much bigger problems to occupy herself with here in the present.

The case being one and an overgrown child another.

* * *

Vargas Esper laughed as loud as he could, throwing money at the whore in front of him. The brunette girl, no older than seventeen, he had purchased for the night bent quickly, her breast nearly falling out of the strap that barely covered her large nipples, as she tried to gather the Gil.

Vargas smiled wickedly as he tore the binding from her, scared the girl looked up at him, her wide brown eyes slightly wary as she stood, the drug induced haze causing a film to dull her reactions. He fondled her breast roughly causing her to wince sluggishly and slowly drag her head to the side looking away from his greasy appearance. Behind her the owner of the sleazy bar in Dollet watched rubbing his palms together as he eyed the money she had left at her feet.

The girl whimpered as Vargas pushed her down on the table spreading her legs as far as they could go, putting pressure as he rubbed hard against her. He couldn't help himself but to laugh again. After all, not many escaped from the Island Closest to Hell and he had just barely managed to do so alive.

Seeing as how D-District Prison had been abandoned after the war he had been marooned on the island, weaponless, as punishment for his crimes during the war.

Vargas hadn't learned his lesson and had even managed to get away by making crude weapons from the remains of a few weaker monsters and then killing a fisherman on his boat who had gone a little off course during a chance storm. While the world thought of him as being as good as dead, he was here, in this dirty bar, about to once again enjoy the pleasures of the flesh, indulging himself with this young girl. Much like he had under the Sorceress' short reign.

Vargas Esper had always been a greedy man, selfish to the bone and uncaring towards others feelings. Hell, it was how he had survived this long, so the cries the girl made begging him for mercy as he ripped her skirt and placed a cold knife blade against her thigh held no sway over him.

The small prick located directly in front of his heart did.

Looking up he franticly searched the room while grasping the needle sticking out of his chest and pulling it out before throwing it down on the table next to the shivering girl who was now coming out of her short lived high.

Vargas swung towards the owner at the bar, staggering as he did, but the man had long disappeared taking his money with him. A queasy sensation started to burn in his stomach and he gasped as sweat broke out on his forehead and his hands became clammy.

He heard the girl sniffle as she climbed down from the table and the door slam shut as she ran out of the bar. Black dots swam in front of him and he swatted at them while trying to gasp for air as his throat began to close.

He fell to his knees, the pain of his knee caps hitting the hard cement not even phasing him as he clawed at his throat, his eyes searching for help as he whimpered in pain, acid burning the back of his throat as he tried to heave.

Out of the shadows starting to close in around him a slender figure stepped forward, swathed completely in black the only thing remarkably clear was their eyes. Eyes bright and wide as they focused on him.

He reached out his hand wheezing as he tried to touch the person, drag them closer to help him, the darkness now almost completely surrounding him except for those glowing eyes, still mocking him as they watched him drown in the foam pouring from his open mouth, unable to swallow and convulsing in shock as he fell to the floor his outstretched hand falling beside him. His fingers shaking as he clawed at the floor, trying to pull himself out of the dark.

Vargas focused on those eerie eyes with the last of his strength and listened in horror as a feminine laugh filled the darkness suffocating him, chilling his blood and stealing his last breath on a flailing gasp, along with all of the warmth his body still possessed.

And all he had wanted was one last good time.

* * *

Da, da, dum.

Leave a review ^_^ the more you review the faster finished chapter 3 will come!


End file.
